¿por que no?
by yoshimi yukiko
Summary: la vida de lucy gira en torno a una pastelería, pero un día su mejor amiga le anuncia que se casa pero ella no conoce al novio. pero lo peor no es eso sino que se reencuentra con natsu su único y verdadero amor el cual le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, ella asegura que ya no siente nada por él, pero natsu no esta de acurdo con eso.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia le he escrito basándome en un libro que leía hace poco y el cual me logro llamar la atención y como me encanta tanto fairy tail que asocie a todos los personajes del libro con los personajes de fairy tail, pero como no tengo compu, porque mi queridísima hermana me lo rompió puede que me cueste subir los otros capitulo pero tratare de subir apenas termine de escribir los otros. Además es la primera historia que escribo de más de un capitulo así puede que hayan algunas equivocaciones perdónenme si? Eso ojala lo disfruten

Capítulo I

El timbre del teléfono resonaba en la cocina de la panadería de la pastelería sweet a la espera de que alguien lo descolgara. La puerta abriéndose de golpe dejo ver a una joven de unos 26 años con un gorro de cocina y un delantal todo manchado, con lo que podrían ser restos de mermelada de frambuesa, corriendo desesperada por agarrar aquel aparato que siempre sonaba en los momentos menos esperados.

-ya voy, ya voy… -dijo en voz alta como si pudieran escucharla del otro lado de la línea-. ¿Quién es? –contestó con algo de brusquedad.

-¿Lucy, eres tú? –pregunto la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea pensando que se había equivocado al marcar el numero.

-Mira, qué…

-tía, tía… - una voz infantil se coló en la conversación.

-calla Shiro que no oigo –le reto su madre.

–Pero yo quiero hablar con la tía Lucy –refunfuño el niño.

-sí. Ahora. Cuando acabe…

-pero…

El rostro se asomo una divertida sonrisa al escuchar a su mejor amiga y su hijo discutiendo por querer hablar con ella. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin saber de ellos, de hecho desde la semana pasada que conversaba con ellos. Sin soltar el teléfono se fue apoyando de apoco en la pared de color crema y dejo vagar la mirada por la habitación. Ha de haber pasado ya unos cinco años desde que había instalado esa pastelería y no podía creer que ella era la dueña de ese lugar, bueno ella y el banco.

-lu-chan… ¿lu-chan, estás ahí?

La voz de su amiga la hizo volver al presente.

-si perdona. Estaba distraída –se disculpó.

-no has prestado atención a nada de lo que te he dicho –acusó.

Lucy coloco los ojos en blanco y dejo que su espalda se deslizara por la pared hasta llegar al suelo de baldosa.

-no, no te he escuchado –anuncio mientras pensaba que esto se iba a largar.

-siempre te pasa igual –escupió te hablo no me escuchas. Seguro que estas sentada en tu cocina y pensando en tu estúpida tienda. Sola. Lucy tienes que…

Lucy se volvió a ir de la conversación pensando en cómo le había costado que el banco le hiciera un préstamo para que pudiera crear su pastelería a la cual le dedicaba cada parte de su tiempo y se había convertido en su vida desde que la había inaugurado ganándose clientes y juntando el dinero para pagar al banco su préstamo.

Aun así no lograba comprender como el banco le había dado el préstamo pero no se iba a negar ante la posibilidad de su pastelería y se sentía muy feliz con ella.

-¡Lucy! –Grito Mirajane por el teléfono-. Lu-chan lo has vuelto a hacer – le recrimino.

-Mira tengo michas cosas pendientes y….

-bueno si me escucharas hacia ya horas que estarías desocupada haciendo lo que tenias que hacer interrumpió enfadada.

Lucy bufo la mejor amiga acababa de hacer presencia. Se trago sus blanco.

-dime-

-¡mamá se nos casa! –escucho a Shiro de fondo, con la música de los videojuegos.

-¡Shiro! –Mira regaño a su hijo.

-jooo… es que como te complicas tanto en explicarlo… la tía volverá a pensar en sus cosa y yo tendré que escucharte de nuevo, y….

-¡¿Mira, te casas?! –pregunto Lucy asombrada pero no recibió repuesta alguna debido a que su amiga seguía regañando a su hijo.

-Mira… Mira…Mira – la siguió llamando sin resultado alguno-. ¡Mirajane!

-te he dicho que no me llames así – le dijo cuando utilizo el nombre completo de su amiga. Lucy sonrío.

-así te bautizaron tus padres –señalo lo evidente mientras escuchaba maldiciones de lo que pensaba de su nombre-. Te lo he dicho mil veces, y aquí va mil dos: no entiendo porque no te gusta que llame Mirajane, si es precioso.

-tengo mis motivos –sentencio cortante.

-¿no será porque la gran mayoría se equivoca al decir o escribir tu nombre? –tanteo sabiendo la respuesta.

-no sé por qué insiste en molestarme por eso solo ocurrió unas 20 veces y la mayoría eran niños que ni tu nombre podían decir bien…

-venga amiguita, si sabes que te quiero. –dijo zalamera.

-ja –soltó-. Estoy cansada de escuchar la misma frase y después igual te burlas de mi nombre tu sabes que debes decirme Mira ese suena más fácil que el otro a….

-Mira…

El silencio reino en la línea telefónica.

-dime Lucy –espeto utilizando el nombre completo de su amiga, al mismo tiempo que ambas estallaban en carcajadas.

Aunque su amiga y la mayoría de la demás gente cercana a ella le digiera "lu-chan" por cariño lo me molestaba su verdadero nombre ya que la habían bautizado con ese nombre en honor a su querida abuela al cual añoraba tanto como a sus padres los cuales habían fallecido en un accidente de avión, en el cual ella no pudo ir por que se había enfermado, al saber la noticia que en estado shock y Mira al saber del accidente de sus padres llego como una bala a su casa, después de un tiempo Lucy acepto la propuesta de su amiga y se fue a vivir con ella ya que no podía trabajar a sus 15 años y abandonar sus estudios no estaban en duda sus padres siempre le dijeron que cumpliera con sus estudios y que los hiciera los padres más felices y quería cumplirles ese deseo por eso nunca dejo los estudio y ahora se sentía un poco confundida de que su querida amiga-hermana se casara.

-¿Cómo es eso que te casas? –pregunto reto manando el motivo de la conversación, al recordar los de sus padres una pequeña lagrima se deslizo silenciosamente por el rostro de Lucy.

-lu…. Yo…. –ahora que había conseguido que su amiga le prestara atención no sabía por dónde empezar.

Lucy apoyo la cabeza en la pared mientras esperaba a que su amiga se explicara. No sabía muy bien lo que había querido decir con eso de casarse… bueno, lo de casarse si lo entendía pero… ¡¿ella?! ¡Mirajane Strauus! Su amiga-hermana la cual renegaba del matrimonio más que ella misma, la cual había decidido no casarse nunca después de que el hombre del cual había quedado embarazada se fuera de un día para otro sin decirle nada a ella ni a su familia.

-Mira, no puede ser verdad –estalló sin esperar a que se explicara.

Su amiga callo. La línea del teléfono se quedo muda a excepción de la música del videojuego de su ahijado.

-le quiero –anuncio de pronto.

-pero…. –no sabía qué decirle.

Hacia un mes que su amiga había decidido volver a la ciudad en donde criaron con su hijo en su retiro de descanso como le gustaba llamarlo .por el contrario de Lucy que lo llamaba el pueblo que está perdido de la mano de dios y del diablo.

-no, lu-chan –interrumpió-. Me voy a casar. Nos vamos a casar –corrigió.

El volvió a recorrer la línea ninguna de las supo que decir, hasta que Lucy pregunto.

-¿Cuándo?

-en diez días –espetó.

-pero, Mira…

-Lucy está decidido – volvió a interrumpir-. Me caso en poco más de una semana y quiero que mi amiga-hermana y ahijada de mi hijo este presente –explico enfadada.

Lucy se giro sobre sí misma, mirando todo lo que le rodeaba. Las mesas estaban repletas de tartas esperando a ser repartidas o recogidas por los clientes que las habían encargados: además, estaban los cursos, sus alumnos….

-Mira, no sé si podré. Tengo…

-me caso y quiero que mi mejor amiga este conmigo es ese día –ordeno utilizando un tono de voz de ultra tumba a lo cual nadie se podía oponer debido a que nadie quería saber lo que podría suceder después y Lucy tampoco quería descubrirlo por que de tan solo pensar lo que mejor amiga le podría hacer le temblaban las rodillas.

-de acuerdo – dijo con terror

-habla con Levi o Erza para ver si pueden ayudarte –indico Mira.

Lucy soltó el aire que tenia contenido e intentó deshacer el lío en el que se había metido con el cable del teléfono, el cual se encontraba enrollado alrededor de su cuerpo y le impedía moverse, mientras buscaba explicarle a su amiga los inconvenientes de dejar en manos ajenas la pastelería.

-Levi está de viaje. Su jefe la mando a no que parte del mundo a tomar unas fotos para le revista, por lo que no puedo contar con ella.

-¿y Erza? –interrogo

-Mira ya sabes Erza tiene muchos dilemas con la cafetería y su carrera de modelo, pero hablare con ella y sino preguntare con Cana o Wendy –anuncio con resignación.

-¡mamá! ¡Mamá! –grito Shiro.

-ya voy –dijo Mira a su hijo-. Tengo que dejar.

-vale –señalo Lucy pero ninguna de las dos colgó el teléfono.

-Mira….

-lu-chan….

Se llamaron al mismo tiempo arrancarles una sonrisa.

-¿eres feliz? –la repostera pregunto con curiosidad.

-Sí –afirmo feliz a su amiga.

Un nuevo silencio las rodeó.

-nos vemos en unos días –anuncio Lucy.

-nos vemos –repitió Mirajane.

Bueno en este capítulo no queda muy claro pero es un nalu en el siguiente capítulo va a quedar más claro.

Sayonara que estén muy bien


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo II**_

Se había levantado temprano esa mañana para evitarse tacos en la carretera pero… no había tenido suerte.

Primero el despertador no había sonado a la hora que ella había indicado sino 20 minutos después. Lo que le llevo a darse una ducha rápida. Un desayuno deprisa –si se le puede llamar así a un café recargado-, se vistió con unos jeans y una camisa amarilla vieja, muy vieja –tenía más de un ojito- y cuando estaba apuntó de salir, una llamada la retuvo. Era Erza su amiga y dueña de la cafetería _el dulce hogar de Erza, _situada en la plaza de la cuidad, ellas se conocieron por casualidad cuanto Erza estaba buscando un lugar en donde vendieran pasteles y quedo fascinada con los postres que preparaba la rubia y así comenzó una amistad de dos pequeñas empresarias.

Y Lucy le había pedido a Erza que le hiciera el favor de entregarle los últimos pedidos de sus clientes. De los cursos ya se había ocupado ella de avisarle a sus alumnos y quedar con ellos otros días.

-menos mal que te pillo.

Fue el saludo que recibió nada más al descolgar el teléfono.

-Erza ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Lucy cuando identifico la voz de su amiga.

-no, no te preocupes –dijo-. Solo te llamaba para que supieras que ha surgido un improvisto…

-ya ésta. Está decidido –interrumpió la pastelera-. Me quedo. No voy a esa dichosa boda…

- Ehh… más despacio, lu-chan. Es un imprevisto con el que no contaba, pero todo en esta vida tiene solución… excepto la muerte y eso alguno podría pasarla –indico Erza-. El caso es que Jellal va a ir a sweet y necesitaba que me digieras si todavía la llave que tienes escondida bajo la ventana todavía se encuentra allí.

Jellal era el novio de Erza era un joven muy apuesto de cabellos azules y un muy buen físico, era modelo de tiempo completo a diferencia de Erza y se habían conocido en el trabajo por lo que le había contado su amiga fue amor a primera vista y luego de dos años Jellal le había pedio matrimonio su amiga sí que tenia suerte tenían a un novio excelente que la comprendía en todo y que por sobre todo la quería tal cual era, a pesar de sus arrebatos de ira y su obsesión por los pasteles de fresas.

Lucy resoplo y apago las luces de su casa.

-sí. Están allí -confirmo mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa-. Erza, de verdad si te estoy complicando las cosas a ti o a tu novio puedo quedarme y decirle a Mira que no he podido escaparme de mi trabajo.

-lu-chan, tranquila todo va a estar bien –la tranquilizo-. Vete a esa boda. Toma muchas fotos para que nos las enseñes cuando regreses mira que queremos conocer al misterioso novio de Mirajane.

Después de eso, las dos mujeres se despidieron. Lucy cogió el coche, un Fiat 1 amarillo que tenia mas años que el abuelo de Heidi y se dirigió al pueblo el pueblo que estaba alejado de la mano de dio y del diablo.

En cuanto se sumergió en la carretera y se alejo de las últimas ciudades que conformaban la comunidad de la ciudad de Crocus, tuvo que parar de golpe el vehículo. El taco con el que se encontró era enorme y se movía a la velocidad de una tortuga, si se movía, ya que Lucy dudaba porque y apenas se había movido.

Iba a llegar tardísimo.

Puso la radio, y se armo de paciencia, mucha paciencia…

Sonaba_ solita _de prince royce, cuando Lucy como la carretera se vaciaba, los autos comenzaba a tomar velocidad y pensó que quizás ese viaje no se iba a hacer tan largo como ella pensaba.

-Y tiene que ser justo la canción que él me dedico y justo cuando pensaba que nada me haría recordarlo –dijo en voz alta mientras gruñía y se ponía en movimiento, mientras unos ojos color jade aparecían en sus recuerdos

Flashback

Eran las fiestas de pueblo que está alejado de la mano de dios y del diablo más conocido como magnolia, de donde era originaria la familia de Lucy, al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Mirajane la cual cumplía 20 años en ese entonces.

Lucy le había preparado una fiesta sorpresa para esa noche o por lo menos lo había intentado porque sus amigos no sabían mucho de guardar secretos. Reunió a todos sus amigos de verano -los llamaba así porque solo se veían en vacaciones debido a que la mayoría había salido del pueblo a terminar sus estudios universitarios-, en el patio de la casa de Gray, uno de los chicos que vivía en el pueblo todo el año, y junto a las gallinas, conejos y una vaca –animales que vivían en la parte trasera de la vivienda- llevaron a cabo lo que sus amigos habían calificado la fiesta del año.

A la hora estaba todo muerto.

El equipo de sonido se había echado a perder al derramare un vaso de licor encima de esta. No habían podido conseguir suficiente comida y licor, y la fiesta se había acabado al poco tiempo después de que llego Mirajane a su cumpleaños.

Solo quedaba una pequeña tarta… una pequeña tarta de chocolate. No había velas… a Lucy se le había olvidado comprarlas.

Viendo esa situación, por decisión unánime, se marcharon a la plaza del pueblo, donde podían ver un paisaje más lindo que el de los animales a su alrededor, ya que los arboles de sakura estaban en todo su esplendor esa tarde.

Ella decidió quedarse, tras prometer a su amiga que iría después de comer un trozo de pastel. Se sentó en una silla de madera y disfruto de la tranquilidad que le ofrecía la tarde. Estaba sola, rodeada de animales pero sola.

Se levanto un poco de viento trayendo algo de frio junto a la melodía de las hojas de los arboles.

De repente un pensamiento se le vino a la mente-. Si en verdad llovieran hombres deberíamos estar siempre bajo techo –dijo en voz alta.

-yo creí que eso querían las mujeres –interrumpió una voz masculina en sus pensamientos.

Lucy volvió hacia el chico de pelo rosa y ojos jade que acababa de llegar y no pudo evitar regalarle una sonrisa de bienvenida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-indago curiosa.

El observo el patio trasero y la miro.

-venia a una fiesta…

Lucy se llevo una cucharada de tarta a la boca y señalo lo que lo rodeaba.

-se han ido todos –índico-. Has llegado un poco tarde.

-bueno… -arrastro una silla y se sentó junto a ella-. Tenía que trabajar.

-aja –asintió comiendo un poco más del postre mientras el silencio los envolvía.

De pronto le pregunto.

-¿Por qué no te has ido con ellos?

-Lucy expulso el aire que retenía y dejo el plato vacio en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba al lado de ella.

-me apetecía estar sola –explico.

Volvieron a callarse.

Estaban ahí, rodeados de gallinas, los dos solo y no sabían que decirse.

Pasado un tiempo, ella se levanto, se estiro los vaqueros que llevaba, intentando borrar unas imaginarias arrugas, y se despidió.

-me voy.

-Lucy… -susurró.

No la toco. Ni siquiera la había rozado peor con solo decir su nombre la detuvo.

-no hagas esto le rogo –le rogo él-. No nos hagas esto.

Aunque le daba la espalda, el temblor de sus hombros fue la prueba fehaciente que le confirmo que ella también la estaba pasando mal.

-Lucy… -repitió su nombre.

Ella se volvió. Las lágrimas corrían con libertada por su rostro y la ira brillaba en achocolatados ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso? –pregunto-. Como puedes, después de todo lo que pasamos tú decides que terminemos justo el día de mi cumpleaños y aun así me pide que no haga esto, como puedes…

Natsu se acerco e intento agarrarla.

-no –se alejo con brusquedad de él-. No se te ocurra volver a tocarme –escupió.

Las manos masculinas cayeron inertes.

-Lucy yo… -trató de explicarle pero no pudo.

Le miró y se abrazo a sí misma y soltó el aire que le retenía.

-mira…. –trastabillo unos pocos pasos atrás alejándose más de él-. Tenias razón somos muy jóvenes todavía y debemos… -dudo mientras miraba a su alrededor- conocer más gente, no es eso lo que me dijiste ese día pues en ese momento no lo comprendí pero ahora sí.

Él la observo mostrando en su rostro una sonrisa fingida. Sabía que esa la excusa que le había dicho cuando termino con ella pero ahora, cuando Lucy lo repetía en voz alta, le sonaba demasiada fría. Lo había hecho por ella, por su bien…

-Lucy yo…

-No, Natsu adiós. –y se marcho.

Fin del flashback

La bocina de un auto que la adelantaba la devolvió al presente. Miro al conductor que le levanto el dedo del al medio para saludarla.

-será imbécil –le insulto en voz alta mientras apagaba la radio.

De repente, un cartel de la carretera le anunciaba que estaba a 10 kilómetros de magnolia y escalofrió le recorrió de arriba abajo.

-Natsu…

Eso había pasado hacia un par de años.

Su primer novio, su primera vez… Natsu había sido el primero en todo pero aunque dicen que el que primer nunca se olvida, Lucy luchaba por conseguirlo y, según ella, lo había conseguido. Había crecido, había madurado, tenía un negocio propio, una vida. Había conocido más chicos, hombres con los que busco cumplir esa tarea, olvidar el pasado, pero…

-si ya no te acuerdas de Natsu, ¿Por qué acabas de recordar ese momento, Lucy? –se respondió al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el volante del auto.

Aparto algunos de los mechones rubios que se habían escapado de la coleta donde tenia aprisionados sus cabellos y bufó.

-esta va a ser duro, muy duro – se mentalizó-. Aunque por otra parte, quizás no siga viviendo en el pueblo –dijo esperanzada aunque sabía que se engañaba a si misma mientras observaba en la lejanía el campo y algunas casas del lugar al cual se dirigía

_Apenas termine de escribir ya que quería adelantar un capitulo por si acaso y termine realmente tarde. Pero vale la pena y sobre todo porque así aprovecho al máximo el compu de mi querida prima que me los presta algunos fin de semana cuando no lo ocupa. _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo III **_

-¡tía! –La saludo su ahijado-. ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡La tía ha llegado!

Bueno, si había pensado pasar desapercibida para asustar a su amiga, lo acababa de descartar. La voz de Shiro debía de haber alertado a todo el pueblo.

-hola, Shiro. ¿A dónde vas?

El niño le dio un beso y se montó en su bicicleta.

-al río –dijo mientras se alejaba.

Lucy observó cómo, su ahijado iba vestido con unos short rojo con naranjos y una camiseta negra, mientras desaparecía de su vista.

-creo que no me ha echado de menos –señalo mientras aparecía una gotita en su nunca (estilo anime) recogió sus maletas y entraba a la gran casa de piedra que Mirajane había heredado de sus abuelos.

Se dignaba a tocar cuando se percato de que su ahijado había dejado semi abierta la puerta, al entrar la recibió el ruido del televisor del salón, el sonido de la radio en la cocina y pisadas del segundo piso mientras escuchaba como su amiga tarareaba una vieja melodía.

-hogar. Un muy dulce hogar. –dijo recordando los momentos que paso luego de la muerte de sus padres, tiro la maleta sobre el sofá y fue a la nevera a coger una botella de agua.

Hacía mucho que no iba a esa casa. A ese pueblo. Más de cinco años. Había sido su decisión. En un arranque de enfado y de auto convencimiento, de…. Para que engañar luego de su ruptura con Natsu no soportaba encontrárselo en el pueblo y mostrarle un sonrisa al pasar al lado de él, haciéndole creer que ya lo había superado pero no era así sufría y sufría mucho por dentro se encontraba destrozada pero aunque se tenía que morder la lengua y, con sinceridad tan solo tenía una por lo que debía durarle toda la vida. Sabía que tenía que salir de ahí porque sino su vida se haría un infierno. –o a lo mejor tenia suerte y el maldito se habría mudado a Marte-, pero ella ahora era otra persona y había madurado, había crecido y lo había olvidado….

De pronto algo llamo su atención, un peluche blanco con una singular nariz, que se encontraba sentado en una de las bandas de la estantería del comedor la observaba sin quitarle el ojo. Lo cogió y comprobó que seguía igual de suave que cuando se lo regalo Natsu

Flashback

Se encontraban en un parque en una de las ciudades aledañas a magnolia y como toda pareja querían disfrutar se subieron en algunos juegos disfrutaron de las delicias de los puestos de comida y de alguna que otra diversión en eso estaban cuando en un puesto un poco alejado de los demás negocio se veía un letrero que decía "derribe todas las botellas y se ganara un peluche", a Lucy se le iluminaron los ojos y jalo a Natsu al puesto para que la ayudara a conseguir un peluche un tanto raro pero que Lucy aseguraba que era un perro, Natsu la quedo viendo un tanto extrañado su novia sí que tenía un gusto un tanto extraño, sobre todo porque lo que no tenía ni un poco de pinta de parecer un perro pero no le tomo importancia y se esforzó por conseguirle el peluche a su novia. Cuando por fin lo consiguió vio como Lucy saltaba cual niña de 5 años feliz por su regalo-premio, y Natsu como recompensa recibió un largo y apasionado beso de esos que hacía que los dos volaran más alto que cualquiera.

-le voy a poner Plue –dijo Lucy muy feliz y disfrutando un rato más de la feria.

Fin del flashback

-ha estado ahí desde que te marchaste. –la voz de Mirajane la sorprendió.

Lucy dejo el peluche en su lugar y se volvió para mirar a su amiga, quien con una toalla en la cabeza y la otra alrededor de su cuerpo era la evidencia de que se había duchado.

-pudieron a verlo tirado tirarlo –indico refiriéndose al muñeco.

Lucy tan solo le dio un beso en modo de saludo y tomo su maleta siendo seguida por Mira y se dirigieron al que fue el cuarto de Lucy cuando vivió ahí, el cual se encontraba en el segundo piso al lado del cuarto de su ahijado.

-pensaba que algún día podría regresar y verlo… Mira se interrumpió al chocar contra la espalda de Lucy quien se había detenido delante la puerta de su antigua habitación.

-está igual –susurro

-mi madre pensó que cuando volviera te gustaría recordar los momentos alegres que pasaste con nosotros el tiempo en el cual viviste con nosotros –explico con una sonrisa.

Lucy negó con la cabeza y dejo las maletas sobre la cama. –Espero que no sea el mismo colchón –señalo con una sonrisa.

-pues…

Ambas estallaron en una carcajada relajando el ambiente. Su amiga-hermana se sentó a su lado y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro.

-gracias por venir.

-no hay que darlas pero… -la miro- ¿Quién es el afortunado?

-esto… -se puso muy colorada.

Mira se levanto de la cama, se deshizo de la toalla que levaba en la cabeza y dejo que sus dedos peinaran su largo cabello de color blanco, intentando alargar el momento.

En el rostro se dibujo una dulce sonrisa mientras la observaba. Su amiga estaba nerviosa, parecía una colegiala que quería escapar para no afrontar esa pregunta, y le divertía, le divertía mucho. Iba disfrutar esa situación.

-¡ES LAXUS! –grito mientras se llevaba la mano a la cara y dejaba que su cuerpo callera en toda su extensión sobre la cama-. ¿Qué? Pe…pero Mira…

-Lucy, ha cambiado. Él…

Ella bufo.

- quien es un mujeriego lo es siempre, amiguita –la sermoneó.

El silencio las rodeo.

-llevas mucho tiempo sin venir al pueblo, no sabes él me ha dicho que me ha amado desde bastante tiempo pero por miedo a ser rechazado no me se había atrevido a confesarme lo que sentía por mí, y tu también debes de comprender que yo siempre tuve sentimientos hacia él que eran más que de una amistad pero al igual que él nunca se los dije y luego con lo del padre de Shiro me desligue de la posibilidad que me amara…

Mira se incorporo y la enfrentó.

-eso no impide que le conozca. Ya sabes lo mujeriego que era y también que le gustaba ir detrás de una falda mejor dicho, de una mini-falda. Mira se que siempre lo quisiste pero no creo que el haya cambiado y no quiero verte sufrir de nuevo.

Mira la miró, negó con la cabeza y se marchó, no sin antes decir la última palabra.

-ha cambiado. Laxus ya no es quién era y esta noche lo comprobarás.

-¿esta noche? –pegunto-. ¿Qué pasa esta noche?

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Mira había abandonado la habitación dirigiéndose a su propia habitación dejándola sola.

Ahí estaba. Esperando a los invitados de una cena de compromiso, de reunión familiar, de como quieras llamarlo, mientras su amiga no le dirigía la palabra y su ahijado no apartaba la mirada del televisor.

-¿te ayudo? –pregunto a Mira.

Su amiga se había puesto muy elegante, con un vestido negro que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla y se había recogido su largo cabello en un intricado moño, la miro –si las miradas mataran ya estaría en ataúd, enterrada y con la tierra encima- le dio un plato con papas y carne.

-toma –le dijo.

Lucy suspiro, coloco la comida sobre la mesa y volvió a acercarse donde su amiga.

-perdona… -se disculpó-. Puede que mis palabras estén influenciadas por el pasado…

Mira elevó una de sus delicadas cejas en un gesto interrogante.

-¿puede?

Lucy bufó con desgana.

-vale, debería pensar antes de hablar. Y puede que Laxus haya cambiado…

-ha cambiado –la corto Mira.

-pero, Mira, entiéndeme –rogó.

Ella la miró, cruzó los brazos y movió su cabeza animándola a que se explicara.

-primero me llamas de sweet para decirme que te casas. Nunca me has hablado de ningún novio o algo parecido –extendió los brazos y los dejo caer inertes-. Y ahora me dices que tu futuro marido es Laxus…

-Laxus es genial –interrumpió Shiro desde el salón-. Se pasa todas las etapas de los videos juegos.

Mira sonrió ante el comentario de su hijo.

-de acuerdo –claudicó-, tengo algo de culpa por no contarte lo de Laxus pero…

-¿desde cuándo? –pregunto incisiva.

-¿desde cuándo qué?

Lucy miro de reojo a su ahijado, confirmando que seguía atento al televisor, y devolvió su atención a su amiga.

-¿desde cuándo tú y él…? –movió las manos en un gesto sin sentido.

Mira la observó sin saber muy bien a qué se refería hasta que cayó en la cuenta y se rió.

-¿juntos? –Lucy asintió-. Hace dos años.

-¿dos años? –repitió incrédula.

-aja –Mira confirmo y cogió la ensalada para llevarla a la mesa, dejando que su amiga asimilara sus palabras.

-pero… -no sabía qué decir-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Le pregunto devuelta.

-lu-chan, cada vez que quería contarte algo del pueblo, tú me decías que no querías saber nada –señalo.

-ya, pero…

-ni peros, ni nada –interrumpió-. Laxus y yo llevamos viéndonos dos años. Él ha ido a Crocus, yo…

-¿ha ido a Crocus a verte? –pregunto asombrada.

-Sí – Mira confirmo con una sonrisa soñadora.

-¿y cómo no me he enterado yo?

Su amiga la miró, le dio un dulce beso en la frente y cogió los vasos para llevarlos al salón.

-sweet –sentencio.

-sweet –repitió ella.

Era verdad. Desde que había puesto en marcha la pastelería su mundo se había volcado sobre la tienda. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocina y esperó a que regresara Mira.

-de acuerdo, he vivido en otro mundo –confesó.

-ajá –confirmó su amiga.

-puede… -dudó-. Puede que Laxus haya cambiado.

-ajá –asintió de nuevo Mira.

-pero… ¿casarse? –preguntó incrédula.

Mirajane se arrodilló delante de ella, hasta tener sus ojos a la misma altura, y le dijo.

-le quiero.

Lucy acaricio su mejilla.

-¿te haces feliz?

-Sí –respondió.

-le daré una oportunidad –sentencio al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-gracias –le agradeció a su amiga-hermana.- y ahora, ¿no vas a cambiarte? –le pregunto Mira.

Ella la miró sin comprender. Vale, era una cena de compromiso pero todos se conocían –a pesar de que llevaban varios años sin verse-, por lo que no entendía qué tenían de malo sus vaqueros y su camiseta rosa con el logotipo de playboy.

-creo que…

-tía, ¿no te vas a pone guapa como mamá? –interrogo con inocencia Shiro apareciendo por detrás de la puerta de la cocina.

Lucy posó sus ojos en madre e hijo, mientras se entrecruzaban miradas cómplices.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Escupió a la defensiva.

Mira avanzo uno par de pasos hacia ella.

-tengo que contarte una cosa…

Lucy negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que cerraba los ojos. Sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a decir.

-el padrino de Santiago es…

El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese mismo instante interrumpiendo las palabras de su amiga. Ambas se miraron.

-voy -indico Shiro y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Aaaa, lo siento mucho por demorarme en subir este capítulo pero es que no me llegaba la inspiración de escribir pero es que tampoco he tenido tiempo cuidando a mi hermanito y como el compu me lo pasan solo los fin de semana y todo eso.

Espero que le haya gustado este capítulo y dejen un comentario si tienen alguna duda, quejas o cualquier comentario.

Que estén bien Sayonara


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo IV**_

Mira le suplico perdón con la mirada y fue a recibir a sus invitados, mientras ella negaba con la cabeza sin poder creer donde se había metido.

-no puede ser verdad –murmuró-. No puede ser verdad –repitió al mismo tiempo que intentaba arreglar su cabello, observando su reflejo en el cristal de uno de los muebles del lugar.

Soltó el aire que retenía conto hasta diez o… hasta veinte…

-mejor hasta cien –se dijo a sí misma y cuando terminó, salió de su escondite.

Había avanzado un par de pasos cuando sus pies se anclaron al suelo. Delante de ella estaba una pareja muy acaramelada, que en cuanto la vieron se separaron y le ofrecieron una linda sonrisa, y allí, sentado en el sofá, junto a su ahijado, se encontraba él.

-Lucy –reclamó su atención Mira-. Este es Laxus –le presento al hombre que estaba junto a ella. Habían pasado algunos años pero si se lo hubiera topado por la calle lo hubiera reconocido enseguida. Esa seriedad que lo caracterizaba era inigualable. Era alto, bastante, de un cuerpo bien tonificado, que hacia suspirar a cualquier mujer y provocar la envidia de los hombres, lo era una prueba fehaciente de que los años le habían hecho muy bien estaba igual que el vino, entre más edad mejor.

-hola, lu. –le dio dos besos una en cada mejilla.

-Laxus… -no sabía que decirle-. Esto… me he enterado que te casa.

Mira y Laxus compartieron miradas y estallaron en una carcajada. Laxus agarro a Mira de la cintura y la miró.

-eso me han dicho. He intentado escaparme pero Mirajane me ha atrapado con sus encantos.

Su futura esposa lo observo con ojos de adoración, le dio un beso y en los labios y una suave palmadita en el hombro.

-ya vallan a la mesa que la comida se enfría.

Lucy, anonadada, siguió a su mejor amiga hasta la cocina y no pudo evitar recriminarla.

-¡por qué no me dijiste que el vendría!

-bueno, sabía que no vendrías

-pero… pero… ¡bueno ya no importa!

No pudo decir nada más, habían vuelto al comedor y sus palabras se acallaron cuando el compañero de juegos de Shiro se levanto del sofá y la miró.

-hola Lucy –saludo.

La temperatura bajo unos cuantos grados en la habitación.

Los allí presentes les observaron. No sabían que podían esperar de ellos después de cómo se separaron y los años que llevaban sin verse… sin hablarse.

-hola, Natsu –dejo vagar sus ojos por el cuerpo masculino. Observo como la camiseta negra se adhería a su tórax, lo bien que le quedaban los jeans, y lo que vio le gusto, mejor dicho le encanto-. Los años no te han tratado tan mal.

Él la observó con lentitud, elevo su vista y le regalo una sonrisa pícara.

-no puedo decir lo mismo –escupió

-será mejor que vayamos…

-cenando –Mira termino la frase de Laxus, intentando refrenar una posible confrontación.

-sí. Vamos, madrina –Shiro se había levantado deprisa del sofá y tiro de su mano-. Vamos a comer que tengo hambre.

Lucy observo a su ahijado, miro de nuevo al hombre que acababa de insultarla, pensando si merecía la pena contestarle pero su buen juicio determino que no debía gastar saliva por algo así.

-sí, cariño, tienes razón –le hablo a su sobrino-. Mejor a comer que los idiotas solo merecen nuestros desprecios. –vale, quizás no tenia buen juicio.

-¿vino? –Mira que ya se había sentado en la mesa, disparo su brazo para ofrecerle la bebida a su amiga, quien negó sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿a quién…?

-Natsu. ¿Tortilla? –Mira interrumpió lo que fuera que iba a decir el antiguo novio de Lucy.

-Yo…

-¿Lu, qué tal en sweet? –en esta ocasión fue Laxus quien se adelantó-. Mira me ha contado que te va muy bien.

La repostera miro al futuro esposo de su mejor amiga-hermana y en sus ojos pudo vislumbrar una muda súplica para que no siguiera con la batalla de palabras. Devolvió su atención a Natsu, quien se había sentado al lado de Mira y tomaba un trozo de tortilla en ese momento, decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse de todo y compartir una cena civilizada.

-gracia –le espeto su amiga-hermana mientras dejaba todos los platos en el fregadero.

Lucy expulso el aire que retenía y se sentó en una silla de la cocina

-yo no empecé. Yo…

-¡NO! –Se volvió hacia ella y le levanto el dedo índice-. Ni se te ocurra negar lo ocurrido.

-pero…

-no, Lu. –se deshizo de sus zapatos y los coloco a un lado debido al dolor que sentía en la planta de sus pies.

-Mira…

Su amiga-hermana levanto las manos para evitar un posible acercamiento y negó con la cabeza.

-me voy a la cama –sentenció mientras desaparecía por la puerta con los zapatos entre sus manos.

Lucy apoyo su rostro sobre su mano y bufó.

-muy bien, Lu. Muy bien. Esta vez la has hecho buena –se reprendió-. Ya puedes ir pensando como lo vas a solucionar.

La cena había sido inolvidable –de civilizada y buen juicio por parte de Lucy tuvo muy poco por no decir casi nada-. Las indirectas, las ironías y los insultos volaron a través de la mesa, de lado a lado, transformando lo que iba a ser una feliz cena de compromiso en una batalla campal. Ni Natsu ni ella se habían detenido y aunque un momento en que se prometió que iba a ser buena e ignorar al que un día fue su novio, no pudo evitar que su lengua saliera a pasear, provocando una lucha de palabras. Mira y Laxus intentaron mediar entre ellos dos, cambiar de tema cuando parecía que alguno podría ir más allá de simples palabras, pero la velada ya había fracasado y con ella el intento de Lucy por recuperar la relación cordial que le había pedido su amiga-hermana desde hacía unos minutos atrás.

-si quieres que Mira te vuelva a hablar, tienes que arreglarlo –se repitió de nuevo mientras decidía que quizás lo mejor era tomar aire.

Salió por la puerta de la cocina y se encamino por las desiertas calles del pueblo.

La oscuridad reinaba por cada esquina y el silencio, solo roto por las chicharras y algún que otro grillo, acompañaba su caminar.

Lucy observó las viviendas, intentando recordar los nombres de los vecinos que las habitaban al mismo tiempo que se preguntaba si alguno de esos antiguos amigos o conocidos que tenía, de esos que llamaba amigos de verano, seguían residiendo allí.

De pronto, un escalofrío la recorrió, se Abrazó a sí misma y refunfuño.

-en este maldito pueblo sigue haciendo un frio de mierda por las noches.

-por esos los habitantes de este maldito pueblo salimos con chaqueta –una voz masculina la increpó entre las sombras.

Lucy se volvió asustada.

-¿quién anda ahí? –interrogo al hombre que, escondido, no mostraba su identidad y que de no ser por el cigarrillo que fumaba, no sabría donde se encontraba.

El extraño rió, avanzo unos pocos pasos y la luz del farol le enfoco.

-¡TU! –señalo ella con desgana, para continuar con su paseo.

-vamos, Lu… -Natsu le rogó mientras la seguía.

-tengo prisa –contesto Lucy.

-¿prisa? ¿A la una de la mañana? –ella asintió-. ¿Pierdes el tren o qué? – se burlo.

Lucy detuvo su caminar y le miró.

-no es de tu incumbencia –gruño-. Si me permites quiero estar sola.

-yo también –indicó él.

-pues vale.

-vale.

Pero siguieron andando juntos.

Lucy en su paseo iba murmurando lo idiota que eran los hombres de ese pueblo y Natsu, que escuchaba cada una de sus palabras, mostraba una sonrisa taimada mientras acompasaba sus pasos para prestar más atención al discurso y así no perderse nada, hasta que llegaron a la casa de ella o mejor dicho a la casa de Mira.

Lucy abrió la puerta con intención de desaparecer sin despedirse pero la mano de él la detuvo.

-me alegro que hayas vuelto –susurró.

-ja. –intentó deshacerse de su agarre pero no pudo-. ¿Me sueltas?

Natsu miró su mano y luego directo a los ojos de Lucy.

-No.

-¡esto es el colmo! –dijo indignada.

Lucy lucho para liberarse del agarre pero lo que consiguió fue lo contrario. Natsu tiró de ella y la acercó más a su cuerpo.

-si te suelto, saldrás huyendo –siseó.

-no es verdad –mintió.

Él fijó nuevamente su mirada en los ojos de ella mientras sus respiraciones se enredaban.

-suéltame Natsu –ordenó.

-No –susurró con voz grave que hiso temblar el cuerpo de, Lucy.

-Mira estará preocupada.

-después de cómo te has comportado esta noche, lo que menos estará asiendo tu amiga es preocuparse por ti –se rió.

Lucy lo miró mostrando todo el odio que sentía hacia él en sus ojos.

-yo no he sido la única –le respondió.

Natsu poso la mirada en cada rasgo de su rostro, deteniéndose por unos breves segundos en los finos labios de ella que en ese momento se mordisqueaba el inferior.

-sigues mordiéndote los labios cuando estas nerviosa. –señalo.

Lucy, viéndose pillada in fraganti, dejo lo que hacía y se enfrento a su captor.

-no estoy nerviosa, yo…

Pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, debido a que la boca masculina se cernió sobre ella. Atrapando el labio inferior, dejó que su lengua se deslizara por su boca con una dulce caricia, arrancándole un gemido de bienvenida a Lucy. El beso fue lento y suave, todo lo contrario de lo que podría esperar después de la discusión que habían mantenido. Las Manos de ella se enredaron en el cabello de Natsu.

Un nuevo beso, una nueva caricia, un nuevo suspiro…

Un acto que terminó tan rápido como empezó cuando Natsu decidió que ya la había saboreado lo suficiente.

Se apartó de ella, no sin antes regalarle un nuevo roce con sus labios, la miró a los ojos.

-buenas noches –se despidió y desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche.

Lucy no supo cómo reaccionar. Su cara reflejaba la confusión que vivía en esos momentos. Parpadeo varía veces y fijo su mirada por donde había partido Natsu.

-este idiota aun no sabe cómo besar. –suspiro y entro a la casa.

Hola sé que no he publicado en mucho tiempo pero es que he comenzado a estudiar en la enseñanza superior acá en mi país y se me ha puesto muy complicado desde el primer día así que puede que me demore mucho más en escribir pero tratare de subir lo más rápido posible los demás capítulos.

También agradecerles a los pocos pero igual constructivos comentarios y también los que lo han leídos y colocados como favoritos eso me da un impulso mas para escribir la historia eso no mas espero que todos estén muy bien y yo tratare enserio de subir lo más pronto posible un nuevo capítulo Sayonara


End file.
